


Tortured Souls and Hidden Lies

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom, Assassin's Creed- freeform
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Rape/Non-con, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Cock Tattoo, Cutting, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Gangs, Gen, Large Cock, London, M/M, Multi, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Tattoos, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Female Character, Triggers, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, blowjob, brother- sister love, child rape, penis - Freeform, royal au, trigger alerts ahead, twin love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of their father, royal twins Evie and Jacob are separated- the princess to learn everything about becoming queen, the prince locked away in isolation from the world. Years later, the young prince’s self destructive ways of life come to the surface and the newly crowned queen is left with guilt and confusion. What had happened to her beloved little brother to make him hate himself so much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

“Father, father, father!”

King Ethan turned at the screams and barely had enough time to kneel for hugs and kisses from his twin children, Evie and Jacob.

“Do you have to go?” whined Evie.

The king chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

“You’ll be fine, Evie,” he chuckled to the pouting six year old child.

“We’ll see you in two weeks!” Jacob cheerfully told him, his grip tight around his father’s neck.

The king stayed back an extra ten minutes, kissing his children and promising to bring back presents for both of them. At last, there could be no more delays as he kissed his children one last time before swinging up onto his horse and thundering off towards the docks.

“It’ll be alright, Evie,” Jacob comforted his older sister, who always cried when their father would leave the bustling kingdom of London. “He’ll be back in no time.”

Evie sniffled and wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug.

Little did they know that would be the last time they would ever see their father.

~xoXox~

The day of the funeral was somber and rainy.

Princess Evie and Prince Jacob both wore black clothes and tearful eyes. They couldn’t believe that their father had been killed by pirates while on his way back to London from France.

“I miss him, Jacob,” sniffled Evie as they both stood under an umbrella in the pouring rain while Father Brown led the funeral.

“I know, Evie, I know,” Jacob hugged her close to him. “I miss him, too.”

Both twins stuck close to each other for the next two months, refusing to do anything without the other right next to them. They had evan taking to sleeping together in the same bed, a habit that they were broken of at age two. The entire castle staff let them do as they were pleased, knowing that they needed the comfort of their other twin more than anything else.

And so, the twins began the long road to recovery.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet Lord Crawford Sterrick

**Tortured Souls and Hidden Lies**

**I don’t own Assassin’s Creed or Frozen.**

**SUMMARY:**

**After the death of their father, royal twins Evie and Jacob are separated- the princess to learn everything about becoming queen, the prince locked away in isolation from the world. Years later, the young prince’s self destructive ways of life come to the surface and the newly crowned queen is left with guilt and confusion. What had happened to her beloved little brother to make him hate himself so much?**

               

“Evie! Evie, wake up!”

 

The princess groaned and rolled over in her sleep.

 

“Evie! Come on! It’s our birthday!” whined Jacob, crawling up onto his sister’s bed and beginning to bounce up and down, eventually succeeding in bouncing his older twin out of bed.

 

“Oh, you asked for it!” And with that, Evie grabbed a pillow and began to brutally smack Jacob with it, screeching with laughter as he joined in on the pillow fight.

 

Servants passing by out in the corridor, halted and looked at each other in shock. Neither one of the twins had laughed since their father’s death eight months prior.

 

Just then, the doors to their shared bedroom banged open and out raced Prince Jacob, shrieking as Princess Evie gave chase, also screaming as the two of them, disappeared down the hall.

 

“Get back here, Jacob!” yelled Evie as they both scampered down the stairs, nimbly avoiding servants who were going about their daily chores, all who appeared shocked at the suddenly joyful royals.

 

“You can’t catch me, Evie!” crowed Jacob, over his shoulder, not looking where he was running.

 

“Jacob, look out!” warned Evie, too late to stop her brother from plowing into a well dressed man with a purple scarf wrapped around his neck. He grunted in surprise and toppled open with Jacob on top of him. Evie tried to skid to a halt, only to trip and land on top of her twin brother.

 

In a tangle of limbs, the three struggled to right themselves, only Jacob stepped on the man’s shoulder and Evie punched her twin in the stomach, all in accident.

 

“I’m alright, children,” chortled the man once he had righted himself. He dusted himself off before kneeling so that he was more at eye level with the royal children. “Now, let me guess, Princess Evie,” he nodded at Jacob. “And Prince Jacob, am I right?”

 

Both twins erupted into a fit of giggles at the man’s silliness.

 

“No! I’m Jacob! Do o look like a girl?” whined Jacob.

 

“You do when you first wake up and challenge your older sister to a pillow fight!” poked Evie with a giggle. Jacob automatically stuck his tongue out at her, which quickly evolved into which twin could make the uglier face.

 

The man just chuckled at them.

 

His plan would soon be put into motion.

 

“Might I perhaps introduce myself?” he interrupted them five minutes later after Evie had pulled her eyelids down and bared her teeth. He bowed at the waist, a bit awkwardly as how he was still kneeling at eye level.

 

“Lord Crawford Sterrick, at your service.”


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet Lord Maxwell Roth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't scalp me for the short chappie! The next one will be much longer, I swear!!!

At breakfast that morning, Sir Crawford Sterrick introduced the twins to Lord Maxwell Roth, who he explained, would be the little prince’s tutor.

 

“I’m afraid that tutoring will begin today,” he explained over eggs and toast, eying the twins and they stuffed their mouths full with food. “By the time Princess Evie is declared queen at age twenty one, the two of you won’t recognize each other.”

 

“I will always recognize my brother!” Evie declared with crumbs on her cheeks. Jacob nodded, his mouth stuffed full with orange slices.

 

Lord Maxwell chuckled at her statement, glancing over at Sir Crawford as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

“I can’t imagine how,”he commented innocently before standing up. “Come along now, your highness- the sooner we get started, the sooner we can break for lunch.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's life changes...

“Evie?”

 

Jacob knocked on her bedroom door. Sterrick and Roth had both insisted that the twins were now old enough to have their own rooms, though on opposite sides of the palace.

 

“Evie, come out and play!” he called, the grin on his face vanishing as Sterrick opened the door with an irritated smile on his face.

 

“Prince Jacob, your sister is trying to memorize the different roles of parliament. We’ll see you later at lunch, alright?” he told the prince before shutting the door with a loud _CLICK._

 

~xoXox~

 

Three years passed by, and the only time that the twins saw each other was at lunch, and even then, Evie was being drilled by Sterrick on which spoon to use during which course of the meal. Jacob once made the mistake of interrupting their conversation.

 

“You never interrupt your sister when she’s clearly in the middle of something!” Roth told Jacob, holding him up by his hair. The nine year old boy whimpered in pain before the man threw the prince into a coner of the room. “Take off your pants.”

 

The order chilled Jacob to the bone as he did so with trembling hands.

 

“Please don’t spank me,” he whimpered as Roth grabbed his hips and something hard began to enter him.

 

“Oh, I’m doing something better,” he chuckled as he forced his length inside of the prince, who wriggled and screamed in pain.

 

~xoXox~

 

Four more years passed by, and the prince had stopped taking his meals with his older sister.

 

“Lord Maxwell is teaching your brother proper mealtime etiquette,” Sterrick lied smoothly when Evie asked where her brother was. “The last thing we want to have is the prince eating like a mindless barbarian.”

 

Evie agreed and returned to her clam chowder, wondering id her brother was enjoying his lessons as much as she was.

 

 

~xoXox~

 

Jacob wasn’t enjoying his lessons. Roth had added in physically and verbally beating him, as well as sexually abusing him. While having sexual intercourse grew to be something that Jacob enjoyed, he didn’t like the way Roth’s cock felt in his ass.

 

Or in his mouth for that matter.

 

The prince was on his knees as he sucked off his teacher, who was in the middle of a phone call with parliament about an trial that had took place earlier that day..

 

“So, the elusive Hooded Bandit escaped once more…” groaned Roth as Jacob’s hands cradled his large balls. “I’ll catch that little bitch if it’s not the last thing I ever do!” he hissed as he came inside the prince’s mouth. Jacob didn’t dare waste a single drop of his teacher’s disgusting cum- the first and only time he did so, he had a rather large butt plug inserted and was forced to wear it for three days without taking it out. By the time Roth had removed it, the prince’s bottom was red and raw and very tender- it also didn’t help any matters that Roth had fucked his pupil for an hour straight afterwards.

 

Jacob swallowed up all of Roth’s seed and opened his mouth to show that he had indeed swallowed it all. Roth’s hand patted the prince’s head as he continued on with his conversation over the phone as he pointed at the bed. Jacob obediently laid down with his rear facing Roth and bit down on the pillow, knowing that if he so much as whimpered, he would be punished further.

 

Roth grunted in response to whatever the prime minister had said as he easily inserted himself into the prince’s hole and began to pull in and push out.

 

Jacob laid there as his teacher violated his body for the millionth time since he had began learning about his duties as the prince of London.

 

~xoXox~

 

The following year, Jacob began to cut himself.

 

Roth always left him with something sharp to use- a knife, usually, but something something mundane, like a pencil sharpener or a mirror. It didn’t matter to the fourteen year old prince- pain that he himself inflicted was welcomed.

 

_Worthless._

 

A cut on his forearm.

 

_Your own sister hates you._

 

A slice on his stomach.

 

These words, and more were showered onto the prince day after day by Roth, who still raped the prince every other day.

 

“You’re doing excellent, Jacob my dear,” he would croon after each session, kissing the prince before whisking himself out the door.

 

When will it all end?


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm...

Thirteen years.

 

Prince Jacob had been locked away from the world for thirteen years.

 

For thirteen years, he had been put through abuse by his teacher.

 

For nine years, he had been cutting himself; the only parts of his body not touched by scar was his face.

 

For four years, he had been starving himself.

 

And now, the day has finally come.

 

Princess Evie was going to undergo the coronation ceremony the following day and become Queen of London with Jacob at her side as reigning prince.

 

“Remember all that I’ve taught you, Jacob darling,” grunted Roth as he ruthlessly fucked from behind, one hand gripping the prince’s wrists, his other tangled in Jacob’s hair.

 

The prince gritted his teeth as not to allow a lewd moan to escape from his mouth. Roth took great pleasure in punishing him for whatever reason he saw fit. Jacob was malnourished, practically skin and bones, and had stopped growing at age sixteen, when he had rejected food completely, only eating a few mouthfuls of food every day as not to wither away and die.

 

Roth shuddered before releasing into the prince with a sound in between a sigh and a moan.

 

“You are doing very good, darling,” he purred, stuffing his spent cock back into his trousers and slapping the prince’s rear. “Now, clean up and get dressed for the rehearsal dinner.”

 

Jacob nodded before going into the bathroom to quickly shower and get changed into his uniform.

 

Twenty minutes later, the prince came out, looking completely regal in a red and black uniform which consisted of a shirt with a collar that went up to his jawbones and sleeves that came to his elbows, trousers that went from his skinny hips down to his ankles, and dress shoes. He quickly styled his hair with loads of gel, slicking his thick brown tresses back and out of his face and had applied a bit of makeup to hide how gaunt his face was.

 

He accepted his gloves- black silk with red and gold embroidery- from Roth with a nod and pulled them onto his hands before shrugging on his dress coat.

 

“Are you ready, my dear?” Roth cooed in Jacob’s ear. The prince swallowed thickly and nodded before following his teacher out the door and into the hallway.

 

Had that vase always been there?

 

Had the window curtains always been that ugly shade of green?

 

Was that tapestry portraying an erotic scene, or was that only a perverse part of his mind?

 

Jacob forced himself to focus on Roth’s back as they both paraded down the hallway and down a flight of stairs that he could’ve sworn was not there thirteen years ago.

 

Roth paused in front of the doors to the throne room and turned to face the prince.

 

“Remember all that I’ve taught you,” he said in a low voice. To anyone else, it may’ve seemed innocence, but only the prince knew of the double meaning behind the warning. He nodded before the doors were opened for the two of them.


End file.
